Out Of The Ball Field
by EllieAldrin.Feldman
Summary: There's no sub category for Rookie of the Year, so I used another one of Thomas Ian Nicholas' films. Henry Rownegartner and Sam Feder have been friends since kindergarten, but can Clark and George keep Sam's biggest secret? Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I thought that writing about teens seemed easier, so i wrote about them, but they're 13, not 12.

Chapter 1: The "Play Of The Day"

"Henry! You're on!" I yelled from the outfield of the baseball field, waiting for the pitch.

My best friend and love interest Henry Rowengartner ran out into the outfield and started yelling to the pitcher.

"Hey batter, batter! Hey, batter, batter! Swing, batter, batter!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" The pitcher from our team yelled at us.

"Fine." I said. The pitcher threw the ball and the batter smashed it into the air.

I turned and yelled, "Run Henry run!" He looked at me and ran into the fence. The ball fell in front of him and he felt around for it. His ball cap fell over his big hazel eyes.

"Pick it up Rowengartner!" Our coach yelled. He picked up the ball and spun around, trying to see.

"Throw it in Henry!" Our friend Clark yelled from the scoreboard bench. Henry wound up and chucked the ball...

Over the fence.

"Is that play legal?" Our other friend George asked Clark beside him. Henry lifted his ball cap up and stared at the direction of the ball.

"Aw crap." He said.

~15 minutes later~

"Don't beat yourself up dude." I told Henry as we all walked home from the game.

"Ok." He said. "You guys wanna come over?"

"Sure." We all said. We walked into Henry's house and into his kitchen.

"Hey guys, how was the game?" His mom Mary asked.

"Shoot." I said. I bit my nail.

"Let's just say I made the play of the day." Henry said.

"That bad huh?" Mary asked. We stood behind Henry, moving our hands over our necks.

"I couldn't even catch a fly ball!" Henry said.

"Well, maybe outfield isn't your thing." She said. "You could do pitching, like your father."

We all started to leave when Mary said, "Wait, laundry." She pointed at the laundry basket on the counter.

Clark, George and I sped upstairs and Henry went down to the basement to do the laundry.

We all walked into Henry's room. I sat on his bed and the boys sat on the floor.

"Fess up Feder." Clark said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You like Henry, don't you?" George said.

"What? No!" I lied. "I heard a crack." Clark said.

"What? I'm confused." I said.

"Dear little Samantha, from the 7 and a half years we've known you, every time your voice cracks, you're lying." George stated.

"What? No it doesn't!" I exclaimed. I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Here comes lover boy." Clark said.

"Shut up." I said and pushed him back onto the carpet. Henry walked in and sat next to me on his bed.

"My mom just left with Jack." He said.

"I honestly despise that guy." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Clark said.

"I mean, he's moving way too fast in the relationship!" Henry said. "Sam, would you let a guy move that fast in a relationship?"

"Heck no. I'd tell him to slow his hormones and act like a normal human being and not a robot." I said.

"Well then," George said. "Hey Clark, wanna go get something from the fridge?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Clark said and they ran downstairs. Henry and I sat on his bed in silence.

I layed on my back and tossed my baseball in the air and caught it with my glove.

"So," Henry said, rubbing his hands together.

"So," I said. "Are you going into core next year?" I asked.

At our school, there were two types of French classes: Core, which was just one French class a day; and Immersion, which was all classes in French. Clark, George and I were in core. We'd been asking Henry to bump down and join the fun in only one class of French, but he hasn't yet.

"I might." He said.

"Come on man," I whined. "I can't spend another semester with Thing 1 and Thing 2 around all the time. Besides, I'd rather have you in my class than them."

"I can see why." He said. I laughed. So did he. It went from a small laugh, to laughing uncontrollably.

George and Clark came in the room to see us on our backs, Henry on the floor, me on the bed, holding our stomachs laughing.

"What's up with you two?" George asked.

"Nothing." We said.

"I gotta get home." Clark said.

"Me too." George agreed. They left and we hung around for about an hour or so.

We watched cartoons and played CandyLand on the carpet in front of the tv when his mom walked through the door.

"Hey mom," Henry said.

"Hi Ms. Rowengartner." I said.

"Hello, you two." She walked over and sat in the chair nearest us.

"Hey mom," Henry said. "Can Sam stay over? Y'know, for the night?"

"Well, I like it when there's another girl in the house so I don't see why not." Mary said.

"Yes!" We both said and high-fived.

"But, right now, bed." She pointed up the stairs and we walked up side by side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Wish Dreams Showed The Future...

I changed into a pair of Henry's shorts and a t-shirt. Henry slept on the small couch in the corner and I slept in his bed.

~The Dreamworld~

I walked through the door of an apartment to see a much older version of Henry sitting on the couch with a much older version of my brother Kevin.

"Hey Sam." Henry said and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, how was work?" I asked.

"Good, you?" He asked.

"Good, although a five year old boy has already gotten to first base with me." I pulled my coat off and revealed a blue hand print on the breast on my shirt.

Kevin burst out laughing. So did Henry.

"What? It's not that funny." I said, my hands on my hips.

"I'll level with you, it is." A girl said, walking out of the bathroom. She looked at me and laughed too. I knew exactly who she was. The laugh described it. She was my future daughter.

"Jenny, how was school?" I asked her.

"Good, aside from the fact that I nearly got in a fight." Jenny said.

"And by "nearly got in a fight", she means she did." My apparent future son said from the kitchen.

"Jenny? What happened?" I asked.

"Hey, he started it." Jenny said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Alex?" I asked my son.

"Mike and Coady Schmitt. They got mad because Jenny could kick a field goal and they couldn't." Alex said.

"You can kick a field goal? From where?" Kevin asked.

"I dunno, the 20 yard line I guess." She shrugged.

"Henry, our daughter has skill." I said.

"Oh I know. You wanna sign up? Registration's tonight." Henry asked Jenny.

"Sweet!" Jenny said. She whipped out her phone and started texting her friends.

"We weren't like this, were we?" I asked.

"Not that I remember." Henry said. Kevin nodded in agreement. "Alex, how was the game?" Henry asked. Kevin froze. He gulped.

"Well, let's just say I made the play of the day." Alex said.

"That bad huh?" Henry asked.

"I couldn't even catch a fly ball!" Alex exclaimed.

"I remember this conversation with someone and his mother years ago." I said, looking at Henry.

"Oh, don't remind me." Henry said.

"What?" Alex asked, fascinated.

"Your father, when we were 13, pitched for the Cubs." I said.

"The Chicago Cubs?" Alex said, stunned.

"Yes. I won the season for them. You remember it? You heard about it, the winning season in 1993?" Henry said.

"Oh yeah! That was great!"Alex said.

~Reality~

I woke with a start. Henry was on the floor with his pillow, entwined in a blanket. I snuck out the door and into the kitchen. Mary was making pancakes and bacon.

"Morning." I said, putting my glasses on.

"Morning." Mary said.

I walked to the fridge and got some orange juice. Henry came downstairs, rubbing his eyes like he was four.

"Good sleep?" I asked.

"Awesome." He said.

"What'd ya dream about?" I asked.

"I dreamed I caught the ball in the game yesterday. You?" Henry said.

"Uh," I bit my lip. I tried keeping my voice straight and uncrackable. "A black hole, so nothing." I finally said.


End file.
